


The Definition of Evil

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominatrix, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Raven Queen is ready to prove a point to Headmaster Grimm and show him the real definition of what evil really means.





	The Definition of Evil

_RAVEN QUEEN, TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!_ The speaker shouted out loudly _._ She was excused from Professor Rumplestiltskin's Science and Sorcery class to go to the Headmaster's office. What had she done this time? Was she going to be yelled at once again by Headmaster Grimm? Raven Queen honestly didn't care whether he was or wasn't going to anymore. She was so used to dealing with him but that hadn't meant she liked it in the least bit. Truth be told, she was annoyed by his arrogance.

As Raven made her way to the office, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Uh," she stuttered, "You called me, Headmaster?" He looked up at her and gestured her to sit down on the small red throne-like chair, "Yes, please do take a seat Ms. Queen." Raven's stomach was in knots and she did as told, not officially having enough confidence to look up at the man, however. "I called you in to discuss some of your recent predicaments." He shuffled some papers in his hand and stared profusely at her with an unhappy frown on his face. "I see your grades in your villain classes aren't meeting up to satisfaction. Ms. Queen, you are the daughter of one of Ever After's greatest villains," he started, "I do hope sooner or later you'll use that potential to your advantage. Embrace your destiny and let's not have another discussion of this sort again next semester." Raven felt tears in the corners of her eyes as he concluded their conversation. "You are free to leave now, Ms. Queen." She quickly got up and headed out, relieved that she no longer had to talk with him for one more second. Raven wished he would just let the whole destiny thing go with her. How many times did she have to tell both him and Apple, along with all those other judgemental Royals that she wasn't ever going to be following her assigned story and be the same woman as her mother? She was good and proved it not only to herself, but also to everyone else, and she couldn't be any more proud of that.

* * *

Classes had been finished for the day and Raven was currently sitting in her and Apple's shared dorm room, at her desk doing thronework. Her boyfriend, Dexter Charming, was on her bed, playing some sort of game on his mirrorphone, she guessed. "Hey Dex, do you think can help me on this problem. I've been stuck on it for half an hour now and now I'm just looking at the paper. "Sure," and he strutted towards her, explaining the problem and helping her solve it. Math was not Raven's strong suit and Raven couldn't be more appreciative about having a boyfriend who was a genius at math. "Thanks Dex, I can always count on you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you had problems doing that one, why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped you sooner instead of you having to waste your time staring all night at your thronework."

In truth, Raven hadn't just sat there, she was busy in other ways. Her head had came up with an idea and she'd been so distracted by it, she drifted her focus on that instead of getting the answers to the remaining problems and the one she just now solved. Dexter knew something was troubling his girlfriend and he was hesitant on asking. He was caring and supportive of her, but he knew that there were most likely a few things she kept personal to herself only and never talked about with him. And he was right. Raven had a different side to her. A side that she showed none. A side she kept on the inside. The same side that made her think of what she just thought of. Her and Dexter expressed many things to each other, and not once did he ever judge her or think badly of her. That was just not in his character to be like that. Although Raven felt she'd be taking a gamble expressing this certain thought to him, it would be far more better than hiding the truth. And plus, on the bright side, she could get an opinion on it. What could be so wrong with that?

Raven reached the end of her daze and came back to her senses, settling down on the bed next to him. Dexter was right beside her, and a little concerned. "Are you feeling alright? What's wrong?" Raven had nothing to lose and she was ready to confess. "Dexter, can we talk about...something," Raven remarked with some pause in her voice. That made him more anxious than he already was, but he wanted to see what she was going to tell him. "Sure, go ahead and say whatever you need to." With this, she spoke once more with a nervous laugh, "well, this might sound weird and I know, but I've been so upset with Headmaster Grimm. I'm fed up with him and destiny, and was thinking, maybe I..I..If I showed him a lesson, he'd mighten loosen up. She looked into his eyes, trying to take in any reaction, but couldn't find anything. Raven instantly regretted making the decision to say what she'd just said. He'd probably now thought Raven was absolutely crazy. He only responded back with only one word. "What?" Dexter took one step back with his words, trying to make sense of what she told him. "I'm not catching on. What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Of course he hadn't understood her. Now Raven had to awkwardly explain all of this. "Instead of him being in control, I want to be. Not just that, but I also want to get revenge and be even. Show the Headmaster how it feels." "Make him feel what?" "You know, put him in the same position he's put me in. Submissive and helpless to the dominant, who's obviously him. I want to turn the tables and be the dominant one now," Raven proudly stated with the confidence added back to her tone. "I don't get it. What are you trying to prove? Or should I say, what is this going to prove?" "It'll show him," Raven wasn't interested in repeating herself again. She thoroughly explained it already. "I-It's just I don't get any of what your trying to say." This was not how Raven expected the conversation to turn out.

She was expecting him to be freaked out, maybe scared even of what she was trying to do, but he didn't get any of it. She decided to turn to Plan B: just be straight up with her words, and Raven was going to do just that. "I wanna fuck him, Dex!" She said that so bluntly, but Raven didn't care. Maybe now he would get her point. His eyes widened. Had his own girlfriend actually say something so...sinister. She noticed and figured it'd be best if she explained and maybe everything would make full sense. Before she could get up, he yelled at her, stopping Raven in her tracks. "Are you crazy, Raven! Why would you even say something like that? If we were to beat up Headmaster Grimm, not only would we be expelled from school, but we also could be possibly be arrested for assault. I know your not fond of him, I'm not myself either, but still. Violence doesn't solve problems." She continued onward to her desk. Clearly Dexter wasn't on the same page as her and he would only be if she put him on it. "Well," Raven opened up her desk, grabbing something and continued, "I don't wanna beat him up." "Oh good, because I thought you - "

Dexter couldn't even speak after he saw what Raven was holding in her hand. It was almost unreal, but he clearly was not sleeping and was up, so this was real. Raven was holding a dark purple strap-on.  "Don't tell me your fucking serious. When you said fuck him, I assumed you meant beating him up. Not actually, um, doing that." Raven could tell her boyfriend was shocked. She just giggled. "I have a plan, Dex, but you'll have to help me to make it work? Please baby, can you do it for me? If you love me, you'll help with this."

"Help with what? And what plan?" Raven had some more explaining to do. "You trick him into coming here and I'll tie him up, and I'll fuck him senseless too." Another idea popped into her mind. Maybe Dexter could do another little thing.  "Do you think you could possibly get one of your cameras and record it?"

"Wait, so I'm supposed to not only bring him here, but I have to record you?" I don't know," he added, unsure. "What if someone were to get their hands on the tape and watch it?"

"Oh ya, what's the chance of something like that happening, Dex? The only person in this school who's really nosy and doesn't know how to keep things secrets is Blondie, but I'm not worried about her right now." Raven wanted his confirmation, "So, what do you say?"

"Fine, I'll help. But you must promise me we'll never speak of this once again after it's over."

They agreed and shook on it, ready for their plan to be put to action.

* * *

 

It was nighttime once more and Dexter knew the exact thing that the Headmaster couldn't resist: cabbage catapulting. That was a weakness of his. Dexter walked past where they usually did to do so, and he wanted to know why. He stopped and questioned him, "Mr. Charming, where are you going? It's this way." Dexter had not intend to catapult any cabbages tonight, this was all part of the setup to get him to Raven's dorm. "Come on, Headmaster. Follow me." Though hesitant, he followed the young prince. They arrived and upon seeing the door of Apple White and Raven Queen's dormitory room, he became suspicious. "What are we doing over here, Mr. Charming, you said -"

Dexter butted in before he could finish, "Well, there's been a change in plans tonight." The door was previously left unlocked and Dexter opened it up. Headmaster Grimm was speechless with what he'd seen right before his own eyes. Raven Queen was lying on her bed, apparently waiting, and was dressed in attire he never saw her wore, or any other student in Ever After High before. Instead of her signature outfit, she had a more dominating appearance. Raven had on black leather boots, black latex gloves, and a latex bodysuit that cut off at the top revealing her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had a leather whip in her hand. He looked at Dexter, then at Raven again. Dexter followed his part in the scheme and sat down on the desk chair, not having anything else to say. "Well, well. I'm impressed." Before the Headmaster could leave, she made her way towards him and handcuffed him. "You have a right to remain silent and anything you say will be used against you." None of this seemed real to him just yet, but it was about to be.

"Ms. Queen, what are you doing. Let me go at once." One of the handcuff pieces was added onto the bed, while the other was still tied to his hand. He looked to the prince for help, but he was holding a camera in his hand, recording the scene taking place. Raven quickly caught on to this.  "Don't pay Dexter any attention; act as if he isn't even here.

"Okay, you've had your fun, let me go. It's late."

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see Headmaster Grimm, I'm going to show you how evil I can truly be! Isn't that what you've always wanted from me since the beginning? You're constantly telling the students to follow their destinies and not only that, you switched out my Thronecoming gift with a fake wishing well token thinking that would convince me to sign the Storybook of Legends. You're truly the biggest idiot I've ever met if I must say so myself!"

"You're no longer in control. I'm the boss, so shut your mouth up and listen to me!" Raven took her whip and struck it harshly upon his back. "I'm going to give you a good fucking and maybe, just maybe will that put a little sense into your sorry head!"

That part made him upset. "Do you realize who your talking to. I'm Milton Grimm and I'm in control and always will be. You have no power against me, so I'll repeat myself once more. LET ME GO NOW," he yelled.

"What are you going to do, Headmaster? Yell at me all you want, I don't care. You can't stop me, your tied up! And Dex sure the hell isn't going to help you. Remember what I just told you, he isn't here."

Raven applied some lubricant to the strap-on dildo and walked back to the bedside with a sadistic smirk added on her face.

She removed his trousers and slid his underwear off, but not all the way however, and firmly inserted it into the older man's hole. Raven immediately felt him squirm upon contact.

"Stop moving," Raven snapped, and she slapped his ass, "I'm trying to get it in."

"Oh godmother," he cried out. It was painful.

Raven proceeded to thrust in and out, with no sympathy whatsoever towards Milton, who was fairly uncomfortable from not only being down on his backside, but also the situation in general that he got himself into. He was being fucked not only by one of his own students, but it was the daughter of the Evil Queen herself. He was unsure of how to feel. Was he supposed to be happy or upset? Raven was right, he tried his hardest throughout the years to try and do anything to get the girl to follow her destiny. Then again, he didn't tell her to go to extreme lengths such as doing all of this to express her evilness. Once she violently pushed herself into Milton, the strap-on dildo was fully nestled inside of him.

"I bet you'd like this shit if it were Apple fucking you, right." He didn't respond back to her.

"Answer me," she screamed, pulling on his gray hair. "Must I now inflict some pain to make you talk." Still, there was no response. Raven figured if she wanted to be dominant, she'd have to play the part and act dominant.

Raven pulled out and stood up. She could hear Dexter smirking in the background. She grabbed her whip that was on the ground and slashed it not on the headmaster's back this time, but his ass, making him yelp.

For good measure, she decided to slash him a few more times. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her. "Suck it," Raven gestured to the strap-on. "Or should I hit your face, hmm?" Milton didn't want to take anymore pain and went along with what she wanted. It was the only way she would most likely stop this torturous behavior. "B-but i-it's," he stuttered, ashamed of what he was about to say, "it's been in my bottom. Why would I possibly do that?" Raven wasn't going to take any back talk from him. "I don't give a fuck. If I want you to suck it, put it in your mouth and suck on it." There was no way he was going to be getting out of this easily, so he did as told.

He opened up his mouth and allowed the dildo to engulf it completely. Back and forth did it move and he was starting to choke. Raven was ramming it down his throat and it became too much. The dark-haired princess didn't have any care. Raven flipped him over and redid the handcuffs, him now laying on his front. This position had been a little more comfortable than the last. She took off her bodysuit, revealing her nude figure. Raven got on top of him, straddling him. "Lick my pussy, you worthless slave." Never did he imagine seeing Raven Queen naked. He turned his head, not wanting to follow her instructed commands.

She forced herself on him and slapped the Headmaster in the face, laughing as she did so. Raven grinded against him, groaning in pleasure from the warmth of his tongue. With how perverted this was, Dexter had to admit he was turned on by all of this and wanted nothing more than to pull his pants down and masturbate, but nonetheless made a promise to Raven to be the cameraman. "Mmm, yes. Oh fuck, Headmaster, I'm about to cum. She continued rocking his face until she finally reached her climax, "HEADMASTER, I'M CUMMING." Raven's screams echoed throughout the whole room. And his whole body entirely.

She removed herself from the man and analyzed him. She'd only noticed a slight bulge in his underwear and couldn't be sure if he had an erection. "Well, I could see your turned on. You like all of this, don't you?

Let's see if I could help with that? "Wait, no," but before he could finish his statement, Raven completely pulled his underwear down, revealing his erected cock. She bent over, taking it her mouth and deepthroating his length. He couldn't help but moan, Headmaster Grimm was enjoying himself. Raven stroked him off and questioned him, "Do you like that? Does that feel good?" He didn't respond, but he nodded. Raven wasn't going to be having helpful intentions like this for no reason. With pain, came pleasure, and she was going to show him the exact definition of that phrase. She put her boots back on an unexpectedly kicked him in the stomach. "Does this feel good too, bitch? Huh, do you like this shit you worthless fuck? Raven repeated her notions, making him feel the pain and forget the pleasure he'd just experienced. Raven was taking all the years of her anger and frustration out on him. "Please stop, I'm sorry," the Headmaster cried out.

"Fuck, I'm so tired. She undid the handcuffs. "Now, scram and get the hell out of my sight," and with those simple words coming from Raven's mouth, he grabbed his underwear and trousers, and rushed to get them back on. He finished the task and quickly shut the door. Raven was sure Headmaster Grimm was going to feel the full impact within a few days.

She looked to Dexter and asked him a question, "Did you get that?" "I sure did. That was so fucking hot." Raven laughed. He set down the camera on the desk. "It sure was." She pushed Dexter onto her bed, taking off his shirt. She wanted to give pay him back for all he'd done and Raven knew the exact thing to do in return for him helping her. In Raven's laugh, was a hint of evil added into it, almost as if it were one of her mother's cackles. If she truly wanted to follow her mom, she could easily accomplish that, and tonight Raven proved yet again another big thing to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote all of this and day and started working on it last night at 3:00am. This idea came to me randomly and I think I executed good, I think? Lol, I know this story is crazy all over the place, but I like the way I wrote it. Anyways, I'm taking EAH Smut requests, so if you have one you wanna see me write, leave it in the comments, I'll do any couples!


End file.
